Only With You
by One Broken Dream
Summary: My very first songfic! :D Song: Check Yes Juliet Artist s : We the Kings Characters: Troyella. Enjoy!


**_ Only With You_**

Check Yes Juliet

By We The Kings

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

Troy Bolton looked around the room for what seemed like the hundredth time. He knew that according to "The Twelve Laws of High School", they shouldn't be together—he was the hot basketball captain of East High, she was just a random nerd—but he couldn't help but hope that she might change her mind.

_Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight._

Day after day after day, she'd tried to avoid him at school. He didn't mind the challenge. All the other girls at East High flocked to him in groups of more than twenty at a time; hoping that he'd ask one of them out…talk to them…smile at them…but he'd already gotten bored of that.

He wanted more. He wanted a bigger challenge. He wanted…Gabriella Montez.

He sighed as he was bombarded by another humongous group of fan girls.

_Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do:_

Gabriella peeked out from around the corner and sighed with both relief and sadness at the fact that Troy wasn't there. He'd asked her out last summer and she'd accepted. When the school had found out they were dating, it had been chaos. Sometimes, it was easier if they weren't together. 'Oh, but I do love him. I do, I do, I do!' Gabriella thought to herself as she trudged along to her next class.

_  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me._

Everywhere around her, people whispered and pointed at her. They gave her death glares and some even yelled out, "Hey Montez! How's it going with Bolton? I hear that he's going to dump you tomorrow!" Everybody else laughed and Gabriella bit her lip from saying anything back at them. Fighting was useless. The only place it landed people was in the principal's office.

She just walked along her broken path, always on the mend, never fully finished. She tried to block out all the insults, but they always seem to hit in the right spot time after time after time.

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind._

Every day, it was different insults, different lies, different stories told to the couple. One ignored it and went along with life, one started to break inside. They constantly reached out to each other for support, only to be blocked by the solid walls of the student body—throwing out lies, lies, and more lies every single time until they withdrew once more.

_  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do:_

Gabriella watched from a doorway as Troy played their last game of the year for the Wildcats. She desperately wanted to touch him, to feel his skin against hers, but she couldn't.

At least, not with all these people looking. She was sure that they would throw her out of the gym, even if the Wildcats had won the game and the championships.

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me_

Troy watched Gabriella on the video that Chad had made for him while she helped the science club (AN: I forgot what it was actually called…if anybody could help and find it out for me, I'd greatly appreciate it.) win the nationals. He started at her chocolate eyes, watched as her hand shot towards the little stop button. Oh, how his hands itched to touch her, to just feel her against him!

He gazed into her brown eyes and fell asleep watching them.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side_

Gabriella walked around the hallways of East High, daydreaming about a certain boy with sandy hair and the most amazing blue eyes. The other students sent glares at her, but she ignored them today.

She had had the best dream, with Troy by her side the entire time. She was smiling, her brown eyes glazed of in a daydream gaze.

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be... _

Troy saw the familiar strands of brown hair turn the corner away from him. He caught up to her.

"Hey, babe," he whispered into her ear.

Gabriella turned around in surprise. "Oh, Troy!" she exclaimed, frantically looking around. "What are you doing here? You know they'll be on us again if they see us!" They both knew who she meant by "they".

"Aw, come on Gabby, nobody's looking. Besides, it's been such a long time since I've held your hand," Troy mumbled into her neck.

Gabriella sighed. "I know," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "It's been hard on both of us, eh?"

"Definitely." Troy looked into her brown eyes, which were closed at the moment, enjoying his touch. "Hey Gabby, how about we just hang together? I don't care if it's against the laws, I want to feel you every day, to touch you, know that you're by my side. How about it?"

Gabriella frowned, her eyes still closed. "I don't know…" she started.

"Please?" Troy put forth his irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Please, Gabby-Abby? Just for me?"

Gabriella stared into his eyes. "Well…" she said. "All right. Does this mean you won't be attacked by those crazy cheerleaders now?"

Troy laughed and they walked back to his friends, hand in hand.

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back_

Troy watched Gabriella carefully as they were glared and insulted at by the school body (not including his friends, that is. They thought that they were meant to be.) He happily noted that as the day wore on, she seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

Gabriella felt happier than before. She was by Troy's side constantly, never letting go of his hand; it was almost as if they were glued together with Elmer's Super Glue. The only time they parted was when Troy went to basketball practice. Even then, she went with him, watching him from the sidelines, cheering every time the basketball went into the basket.

_They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me _

They smiled at each other, seeing each other as stronger than before. Where a broken strand of thread had been, there now stood a thick rod of gold, bonding them together for eternity.

_AN: Hey guys! :D Just wanted to make a songfic one day…no reason at all. I got sidetracked a lot (this was supposed to be released before school started in August…it's September now. Oops!) but here's the final result. It's my very first songfic, so review, please? :D Thanks!_

_Love with all my heart,_

_One Broken Dream_


End file.
